Electromagnetism Magic
Electromagnetism Magic is a type of Elemental and Caster Magic which utilizes the element of electromagnetism, the fusion and continuum of Lightning Magic and Magnetism Magic . A powerful form of magic said to transcend the boundaries of elemental magic held only by Slayer Magics , Electromagnetism Magic does not simply control the element of lightning like any Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic , and neither does it simply control metal like a hypothetical Metal Dragon Slayer would. In fact, what it does is control the fundamental force of electromagnetism, a force that permeates every aspect of the universe itself, and the aspects and applications of controlling such a powerful force, i.e, creation of plasma for a vast number of effects, the production and enhancement of every aspect of the lightning element, almost to the point that it becomes impossible to still consider just Lightning, and generate radiation with the utmost of ease. A magic of it's own class, called a Fundamental Magic, the possibilities of this form of magic are almost utterly endless, easily capable of rivaling the strongest of Slayer Magics in the hands of a ingenious master. At the very core of the magic, what this magic truly controls, are electrons, and on the quantum scale, to a lesser extent, photons. Said to be perhaps the strongest pure Elemental Magic, a master of this magic form can simultaneously control and tilt the battlefield in their favour while destroying and defending against enemies, and enhancing themselves and allies. Description The universe is built on four fundamental principles, forces, interactions in a physical system that simply do not appear to be reducible to more basic interactions. These basic interactions, when mainifested an interacting which each other form the basis for all of the natural phenomena in existence, and somewhat inirectly form the basis for all naturally inspired supernatural phenomena, including most of the Elemental Magics. While most mages today of great power are Slayers, have derived power directly from a masterfully invented/manipulated other form of magic, or are just generally versatile with several magics, Electromagnetism Magic is the embodiment of a rarely seen phenomena, a type of magic that bestows upon the mage that controls it the ability to harness the very source of Lightning Magic, Magnetism Magic and even hypothetical Plasma and Radiation Magic. While Dragons are said to be thought of as Elemental Magic made manifest, the Fundamental Magics are compared to tbe a rebellion against Draconic Kingship. As a result, Upon learning this magic, the user's power becomes a conduit for the very flow of electromagnetic energy itself, allowing them to perceive every and all forms of energy related to the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing them to seemingly dodge what would have been completely impossible to dodge prior. By tapping into this blessing, users are able to use their magical energy to control the fields of electromagnetism within the area, going beyond the generation of electricity to something that renders such a powerful form of magic obsolete, the actual manipulation of electromagnetic power, the love-child of two elements producing effects that most struggle to reproduce. Capable of subjugating pre-existing and producing electromagnetic interactions, magnetic and radioactivity based elements tend to face quite the difficulty going up a master of this magic form. Thermal radiation allows the user to switch up the temperature on the battlefield almost indefinitely, and even replicate miniature solar flares when combined with plasma. Light itself falls under the user's control, as they are able to change the colours of their magic, terrifying weaker opponents and placing stronger opponent's on guard for attacks that remain practically the same. With this, illusionary spells are not out of the user's reach, and in fact can be ever more deadly. Metallic weaponry can easily be wrested control of and manipulated on a divine scale, capable of raining down heavy metal on Raiden's foes, and gives him almost full control over most Metal-based magic. Effectively, users of Electromagnetism Magic are granted the ability to manipulate and modify anything that can be considered the direct result of that force, falling under such a mage's magic.Theoretically, Electromagnetism Magic allows the user to replicate the spells of any magic even passively related to the power of Lightning. With this, the user can turn themselves into what can be considered the literal embodiment of electromagnetic power through the Elemental Body branch of techniques. Capable of redirecting and exploitiong the weakness of Lightning Slayers in that they can not consume their own element by controlling the magnetic fields that they so haphazardly produce, the only master and inventor of this art is granted the title Lightning's Bane. They can generate electromagnetic force-fields with surprise properties from other elements for defense, capable of taking vast Their bodies are also made to grow accustomed to the variant forms of electromagnetic power, gaining an astonishing resistance to heat (plasma), radiation, lightning (if it could somehow manage to bypass their barriers and control), and even general magnetic forces, occasionally becoming completely demagnetized. In close combat, mages can imbue their body with one of the various properties they can generate, massively enhancing the power of unarmed blows by empowering physical attacks with lethal applications of the electromagnetic force e.g enhancing their fists with ambient magnetic power while simultaneously electrocuting the enemy akin to Laxus Dreyar's fighting style. Combining this element with Molding Magic, the user can create constructs out of any one of the manifestations of electromagnetic force or even a construct of the force's energetic manifestation itself. They can effectively nullify Gravity Magic simply by using Electromagnetism's properties of near negating gravity itself to simply continue walking, or even use it to fly, capable of suddenly razing a landscape with a magic who's effects are relatively invisible, only really visible by the sensing of the magical power. While prior to this, most would have perceived simply insulating as the counter for even the Lightning of such a powerful spell, the intensity of the lightning from Electromagnetism Magic can easily go beyond 30 kilovolts, i.e, completely bypassing air's insulating capabilities and inducing capacitance (the ability to store charge and thus the ability to be electrically conductive) upon impact, conducting into even the most prideful of foes. Tapping into the very source of magnetic and electric interactions, radioactive movement and even plasma generation, wielders of this magic have an almost limitless supply of energy to passively tap into, when, if ever combined with even the weakest variant of Lightning Slayer Magic, means that they can now literally absorb the electrons needed to give the wielder of a nigh-limitless factory of raw Magical Power. To surprise a Slayer, a magician skilled in these arts can generate an electrical power irradiated with overwhelmingly potent levels of radiation/gamma radiation, creating a type of lightning that will literally damage their bodies from the inside and reduce their combat efficiency even if the element was able to be absorbed and enable them to go into a Dual Element Form. In addition, to the actual basis that magic works on, each application of a Fundamental Magic can be seen as it's own seperate element, as well as it's combininations, meaning that the mage can quite literally seemingly use each form of magic underneath their power, with skilled magic sensors hardly noticing any difference. With this magic, the user has such a control over electromagnetic energy that almost anthing they dream possible becomes possible, even controlling any metalic oject within the vicinity and using it against their foe. The main weakness of this magic is that it lacks a Slayer's capacity to eat the element, though it does allow for the manipulation of their own attacks. 'Supplementary Abilities' *'Electromagnetism Manipulation/EM Energy Generation:' Masters of this element can create their electromagnetic effects out of thin air without a pre-existing source, including electricity, magnetism, radiation, light, and even plasma. The most useful and fundamental ability of this particular form of magic, this power forms the gateway for all other supernatural effects produced by this form of magic. While most people actually believe at first that the user is a mage with an affinity to the Lightning element, it is not until later that the enemy truly realizes their mistake. Being able to produce their electricity anywhere they wish, even if restricted to one particular area, the user is still capable of using what they wish to in combat. Similarly, the user can produce magnetic fields out of thin air or even amplify already existing ones, create sources of radiation and manipulate them, or form plasma with their power. With electromagnetism's near omnipresence, spells tend to have a surprisingly low cost for the vast variety of effects it can cause. In addition, not only can he simply induce a charge in most materials, but can conduct his power through even insulators by manipulating it's capacitance. Even the signals of the nervous system can be affected by what is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest forms of Elemental Magic in existence. Controlling the attractive/repulsive properties of ethernano on a precise level, one is capable of recreating Telekinesis in a skill called Elctromagnetic Telekinesis. *'Electromagnetic Force Field: '''Masters of this element are wise enough to be able to use this ability in combat both offensively and defensively. As a result, masters are able to erect barriers of electromagnetic energy to defend against the onslaught of the attacks by their enemies, capable of attracting/repelling metal and magical abilities, one of the main ways of returning almost any form of lightning or plasma used against the user, as those two elements are most susceptible to electromagnetic influence. This can also have the effect of electrifying enemies that come too close if lightning is employed in the barrier with a deadly level of electricity, and producing a powerful peal of thunder. *'Electromagnetic Sense:' Being directly connected to the power of electromagnetism, the user of this magic is directly connected to the fields of electromagnetism that permeate the planet, allowing him to perceive nearly any movement through distortions in these fields, allowing him to sense beings both living and non-living. Raiden has the ability to see in every range of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see disturbances in these energies and fields as easily as he can see visible light. By sensing the change in a preset electrical field, Raiden can detect movement of things biotic and abiotic. By sensing the magnetic fields, the user is capable of determining the location of metallic objects with the utmost of ease, even blood, no matter how trace the metal is. As Gamma radiation flows through everything, Azazel can in Raiden perceive every being. Infrared radiation also allows Raiden to see in terms of temperature, allowing him to detect even the most minute changes in temperature and see the heat presences of some organisms. The usage of X-Rays to see allows Raiden to see through and within objects, and trace the functions and physical weaknesses of an opponent's body. He can pick up a trail of blood, saliva, or even see the ultraviolet radiation of a finger's touch, in addition to letting him see from underwater. As a result, attacks meant to blind are often rendered ineffective. Being able to perceive electrical signals means he can essentially read thoughts and reply to them by generating signals of a neural frequency, creating '''Electromagnetic Telepathy.' *'Electromagnetic Teleportation:' An ability directly derived from the Elemental Body equivalent of this magic, the user of this ability has the potential to teleport almost anywhere instantaneously, using light itself to vastly accelerate their movement. In addition, as if that was not enough, due to the electromagnetic field being practically omnipresent, theoretically, the user can teleport themselves practically anywhere and even teleport between entire continents if they've been there before by converting their bodies in to electromagnetic energy and reproducing it somewhere else. The cost however, obvious goes up with the greater distance and how strong the memory of the location is in the user's mind. Capable of popping out of anywhere containing electromagnetic radiation, the user is able to scout or move very quickly, capable of completely baffling a mage as to what form of magic they truly used, often having them believe it was Teleportation Magic . *'Electromagnetic Adaptation:' Despite lacking the near flawless immunity of Slayer Magic to the user's personal element, Raiden's body has naturally acclimated to the power of electromagnetism. Requiring extremely powerful Lightning to hurt him, vast levels of thermal energy (heat-absorbing plasma/non heat-absorbing plasma), overwhelming levels of radioactivity, an outstanding magnetic field or a very condensed construct of light, Raiden has quite the resistance to damage. Spells 'Offensive Spells' *'Irradiating Decay' *'Radial Disarm:' *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' *'Electromagnetic Magic Ray:' *'Karin:’’’' Using two opposite charges, one in the ground and one in the skies, (produced either by generating a charge in the heavens or a charge in the ground), Raiden is capable of causing a powerful electrical discharge. This also has the property of magnetizing everything within a general area of the strike.' 'Defensive/Redirection Spells' *'Electromagnetic Defense' *'Electromagnetic Armour:' *'Electromagnetic Redirection' 'Supplementary/Manpulation Spells' *'Electromagnetic Amplification' *'Art of The Lightning: Neuronal Vampirism' *'Elemental Body: '''With this spell under the wielders control, masters of this spell can quite easily cause themselves to become one with any one of the various aspects of electromagnetism, technically allowing them to enter Lightning Body, Magnet Body, Plasma Body, Radiation Body, and even Light Body. The user is even said to be capable of converting their entire body into electromagnetism itself, whatever that might entail. It is speculated that the true Electromagnetic Body is simply the conversion of their body into part of the geo-magnetic field of the Earth itself, though it has never been done, because of the sheer risk that may be associated with such an elemental transformation. :*'Electromagnetism Magic Variant One''' *'Capacitance:' A spell that would be considered unimaginably advanced for regular Lightning Magic users, mages of the Electromagnetism element are able to quite literally change the capacitance of objects on physical contact or on contact with any form of their magical power. This allows Raiden to induce his power through insulating materials, by giving them the potential to hold charge. :*'Magnetization/Demagnetization: '''Masters of this mystic art are also able to use a somewhat more advanced application of the capacitance and magnetic influence spells to quite literally magnetize or demagnetize any object that has made physical contact with the magician in question or has somehow touched their magical power. This allows him to utilize powerful spells on the opponent that will track them down because of their magnetic field, or remove the weaponry of lesser magnetism wielders directly from their grasp. In addition, magnetizing anything allows it to fall into his second magnetism-oriented spell, Magnetic Influence. ::*'Magnetic Influence''' :::*'Metallic Control:' *'Electromagnetic Magic Shroud:' 'Dual Purpose Spells' '''Electromagnetism Magic, The Art of Charge: Gravitational Supplementation: '''Having the ability to play with the concept of weight vs the concept of attraction, and basing the spell off of the principle that the power of a magnet is proportionally greater than the strength of gravity, the user can in essence liberate entities from the effect that gravity has (though the actual force will still exist, just bypassed), making them effectively "weightless yet having weight". This technique can be used for flight at extreme speeds or enabling the same for his allies, or simply taking his opponent off guard, having them suddenly float into the air. In addition, the user can induce an effect similar to an enhanced gravitational field by instead drawing the opponent further into the ground. A vertical application of Electromagnetism's magnetic properties, the user can also apply this effect to walls themselves, allowing for movement in every direction, allowing for an easy physical obliteration of enemies. Wave Structure Wave Structure refers to the manipulation of electromagnetism and the application of the theory of Wave-Particle Duality on the waves being manipulated, manipulating their respective particles to generate pwoerful constructs to fight for the user. Trivia Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fundamental Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Vegeta's Magic and Abiltiies Category:Author-Exclusive Content